


The Bedroom Window

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2018 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Antiquated Laws, Castiel Wants Dean As His Mate, Fluff, Lawyer Castiel, Love, M/M, Omega Dean, Teacher Dean Winchester, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean has a suitor that has been wanting him for years, but his parents are old-fashioned, and they don't want to let the Alpha be with their son until he's met their criteria.  It's all in Dean's best interest, but that doesn't make it any less frustrating.  Cas has finally met it though, and it's time to charm Dean's parents.





	The Bedroom Window

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Day 22. I hope you like this one.

**Day 22- Window**

 

Dean was sitting on the floor in front of his television, the controller to his PS4 held between his hands as he shot enemy soldiers.  He had the volume down because his parents didn’t like when he played his games loud, so he heard when something struck his window.  It sounded like a pebble.  Pausing the game he looked at it just as something hit it again.  He set the controller down and walked over, pulling the curtain back and looking out.  Standing in the backyard looking up at him was Cas, the Alpha that had been after him for years now.  He wanted Dean as his mate, and he wanted that too.  Problem was, his parents didn’t want Alphas in the house, not with two Omega sons.  They didn’t trust strange Alphas.  Cas wasn’t strange though.  Even at twenty two, because he was still unmated, Dean was, by law, required to stay in his parents’ home, until he found the Alpha he wanted as his mate.  Cas was that mate. 

 

He unlocked the window and slid it up.  Leaning on the sill he looked down at Cas.  The Alpha was smiling, and it had him smiling back.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I wanted to see you.  Your parents don’t want to let me in though,”  Cas called up, careful not to speak too loudly.

 

“They’re old fashioned.  They think you’ll go into a rut or something cause of Sam and me.  I know you wouldn’t though,”

 

“Can I come up?”  Cas asked.

 

“That sounds like something out of a cheesy romance movie,”  Dean laughed. 

 

Cas grinned up at him before turning his attention to the trellis that covered most of the back of the house.  Dean’s mother grew climbing roses on it. 

 

“Don’t break my mother’s trellis or she’ll kill you,”

 

“I’ve climbed it before, you just weren’t home last time,”  Cas grabbed the bottom of the trellis and shook it, testing it’s strength.

 

“You climbed it?”

 

“Yes, but you were at school.  I forgot you had that sociology class in the evenings last semester.  I should have just found you on campus,”  Cas was halfway up the trellis, taking his time as he climbed so he didn’t cut his hands on the rose thorns.  Dean waited patiently until Cas had reached the top.  He stole a kiss before stepping back so Cas could climb in the window.

 

“They’re going to smell you,”  He pointed out.

 

“Do you really care?  I want you as my mate.  Eventually they’ll smell me all the time,”  Cas moved as quietly as he could as he slipped into the bedroom.  Once his feet were on the floor he stood up straight, smiling triumphantly.

 

“So, when are you going to ask them?  I’ve only been waiting two years now,”  Dean asked as the Alpha pulled him into his arms.

 

“I needed us both to finish school and get my job started.  I know how your parents are.  If I don’t have a solid job, a place for us to live and a steady income, I knew they would say no, but guess what?”

 

“What?”  Dean asked.

 

“I have all of that.  I’ve secured a job at my father’s law firm, and I’m going to be making almost six figures within the next couple of years.  Right now though, I’ll be making $75,000.  I have a nice apartment that I just signed the lease on, and I want you.  You just finished getting your degree too.  We’re in the perfect place to mate.  Have you lined up your job yet?”

 

“I have three interviews coming up.  One tomorrow, one next Tuesday, and another next Friday.  I’m pretty sure I’ll get the one tomorrow.  It pays the best and they respect Omegas the best there.  I’ll be treated equal and they have strong harassment policies.  I’m excited to start teaching.  If I get the job, I’ll be teaching freshman English,”  Dean draped his arms around the Alpha’s neck and leaned in to kiss him.  Cas gripped him tighter as he kissed him back.  They stood there making out for several minutes before the Alpha’s lips moved to Dean’s jaw and then his throat.

 

“God, I want you so bad,”  He growled.  Dean shivered at the sound of his voice.

 

“Then climb back down the trellis and come around to the front door.  I’ll go downstairs to let you in.  You can tell my parents what you just told me.  It’s ultimately up to me what Alpha I want, and I definitely want you.  I hope that apartment is spacious.  Next year we’ll buy a house and in a few years we can start our family.  I want to wait until I’m at least twenty five and have a couple years of teaching under my belt,” 

 

“It is spacious.  Two bedroom, almost fifteen hundred square feet.  It’s the entire top floor.  There’s a bank of windows along one wall that gives us a view of the city, and the bedroom we’ll be sleeping in is huge.  You’ll love the kitchen.  There is another bedroom at the other end of the loft, and we’ll have two bathrooms.  You’re going to love it.  I can’t wait to get you moved in,”  The Alpha nuzzled against his throat before pulling back the edge of Dean’s shirt and nipping at the spot where he’d be leaving his mating bite, hopefully by tomorrow night.  The Omega whimpered and the scent of slick wrapped around them both, making him hold his soon to be mate tighter.  As much as he wanted to taste it, he knew he had to speak to Dean’s parents first.  Reluctantly, he let go and backed up towards the window.

 

“Give me five minutes to go clean myself up and put on clean underwear and pants before I go downstairs.  I don’t want to smell of arousal before I have to face my parents,”  Dean told him.  Cas nodded.

 

“Five minutes.  Hurry, Sweetheart,”

 

Dean smiled and reached into his dresser to grab clean pants and underwear.  He was already starting towards his bedroom door as Cas started climbing down.  This was an exciting start to the rest of his lfie.  He couldn’t wait to mate Cas.  His parents would be happy to know how well Cas had prepared so he could mate him.  Cas was the perfect Alpha for him, and soon they’d have a place of their own and the jobs of their dreams.  In five minutes his entire life would change, and in the best way possible.  This was going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. We're off to the next one!


End file.
